shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Marika Kamiya
Marika Kamiya (マリカ香美 Marika Kamiya) otherwise known as the Blood Thirsty Hunter (ースティー·ハンター Chi Ni Ueta Hantā) is a pirate and the captain of the Diva Pirates. Since her meeting with Scott D. Rio and entering into an alliance with his crew, Marika has become an important friend and ally. She and her crew acted as the intial antagonists of the Water 7 Arc but later became supporting characters. As a female pirate, Marika's reputation on the seas is quite infamous and many aspiring female pirates see her as a role model to follow. Because of her ruthless and aggressive nature towards males, she has earned the nickname Blood Thirsty Hunter that causes mayhem and destruction towards those that harm her girls. Her ultimate dream is too find the that every pirate dreams of obtaining. Marika's determination to find the One Piece can date back to her childhood when she was teased for wanting to be a pirate despite being a woman. By finding the One Piece, Marika feels as if she can break any and all sterotypes against woman and show how strong they are. During the Gemini Tournament, Marika was dubbed one of the Seifuku (エイト征服 The Four Conquers) due to possessing a bounty of 245,000,000. Marika proved herself to be one of the Crimson Wing Pirates greatest allies during the final battle against the Checkmate Pirates and the Khaos Brigade. After an intense and hard fought battle, the alliance reigned triumphant and Marika celebrated their victory by daringly kissing Rio, an act that infuriated his female crew mates. In the epilogue, Marika has disbanded her pirate crew after having no luck obtaining the One Piece and has been following Rio around during his travels. Though she never achieved her dream of becoming the Pirate Queen, Marika has fufilled another dream she set for herself which was inspiring woman all around the world to follow their dreams and never let anyone control them. Appearance Pre-Timeskip Viewed as an exceptionally beautiful woman; Marika's looks have been praised by both men and woman alike. She is considered to be one of the most attractive female pirates sailing the seas and is coveted by numerous males for her dazzling looks and lustful figure. Standing at a height of about five foot eight, Marika is a fair skinned woman with short black hair and beautiful hazel eyes that can entice a man's heart once he gazes upon them. Her hair extends from the back all the way past her neck where two bangs fall right below the shoulder. As a child, Marika did possess much longer hair but after being mocked that she couldn't become a pirate due to being a female, Marika cut her hair shorter just to prove anyone who looked down on her wrong. Thanks to her intensive training regiment and daily workouts, Marika has earned a slim and curvaceous figure along with ample breasts that continue to increase her beauty. Not just up above, Maria possesses thick thighs and a plump rear that she is constantly being shown off during battle, though she doesn't do so willingly. Her facial structure is narrow and angular, giving her a well proportioned appearance. Many people have found it ironic that for someone who definitely loathes men, she would become a person who attracts them without even intending to. Before the time skip, Marika's usual outfit consisted of a formal white and black skirt along with a uniform that looks remarkably similar to that of a blazer. She has been shown to wear more casual clothing however, such as the party in Water 7 where her crew mates forced her to wear a bathing suit. Post-Timeskip Two years later, its suffice to say that Marika has not only gotten more attractive and beautiful. Whether it sterns from her acknowledging herself as a woman or from her rather obvious feelings for Rio, Marika's charm has matured over the timeskip and her crewmates have noticed that Marika seems much more confident and appealing than before; seductive even. The first noticeable change that many noticed was that Marika's beautiful hair had decided to grow out and now reached past her waist. When asked on this, Marika commented that she no longer needed to keep it short since her dislike of men had almost completely subsided. Secretly, one of the more important reasons was because Marika had heard that long hair on a woman appealed to men and decided to do so to win her object of affection over. Physically, Marika has gained more pronounced curves and went from being slim and slender to being thick and muscular. Of course, her muscular frame is at the peak of physical attractiveness due to her extreme workouts and inability to gain any excess body fat (an ability that is envied by her entire crew). Her height has also been noticed to have grown and she has gained a few inches, making her almost the same height as the tallest member of her crew Kenra. Changing her wardrobe, Marika wears an outfit similar to her old one but is now more womanly and stylish. She still wears a white skirt but now her top blazer is now completely black. She carries around a white jacket on her back (like how certain high ranking marines do) and has a good portion of her cleavage exposed due to her V neck blazer. Down below, she wears black stockings that reach up to her shins and wears black boots. Personality How does your character behave and their morals Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship If character uses a sword Marksmanship If 'character uses a gun Hand to Hand Combat Martial Arts, Free style Physical Strength How strong and feats of strength Agility How fast they can walk, how high they can jump, good at dodging, flexibility? Endurance How much damage and pain your character can endure Weapons Any weapons at all? Devil Fruit ''For further information: '''Devil Fruit Name (please link to your devil fruit page) Summary, Type, Usage of the devil fruit Please create a separate page for your devil fruit for detailed information on the usage, strengths, weaknesses, and attacks that the user have for this devil fruit if your character consumed a devil fruit. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Tell us what happened to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interrupted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia Tell us fun facts about your character Site Navigation Category:One World Category:Cooljoshua567 Category:Pirate Category:Captain Category:Diva Pirates Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Superhuman Intelligence Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Seifuku Category:Rio's Love Interests Category:Reach For The Sky